The Warriors Games
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: For 93 season cycles, each of the twelve Clans have suffered through the treacherous Warriors Games. Now, in the 94th Warriors Games, they will again experience the horror of watching their loved ones be killed. *DISCONTINUED* I'm sorry, but this has hardly been getting any views. If anyone wants to copy mine over and continue this, they can.


**Oh noes! I'm starting a story while I'm trying to write a different one! Oh, we'll, let's see how this works out. This is my first crossover. So, wish me luck! Read it, rate it, and sponser your favorite characters! Yes, for one favorite only, you can sponser your favorite cats via bird! Just tell me which character you want to sponser via review. Of course, you won't know the cats till later in the story. :) so wish me luck!**

**Welcome to the 94th annual Warriors Games! And may the odds _EVER _be in your favor! **

**Note: I do not own warriors or the hunger games. I wish I did though.**

* * *

It's the day.

Yes, it's the day that a Tom and a she cat from each of the 12 clans is selected to fight to the death.

Its the day of the reaping.

I listened to Brightfur's high pitched voice as she re-told the story of why the Warriors Games happen.

_"Long ago, all 14 Clans lived in peace, ShineClan leading over them all. But one day, SparkleClan, Stoneclan, BangClan, FishClan, LightningClan, StepClan, WoodClan, SoftClan, FieldClan, HornClan, OrchidClan, CoalClan, and GraphiteClan teamed up against ShineClan. ShineClan was seemingly overwhelmed but managed to destroy GraphiteClan, winning the war. As punishment for the Uprising, ShineClan created the Warriors Games. Kits and warriors between the ages of 5 moons to 12 moons are sent into a different arena every year, always unknown to the Clans, to fight the death. The reason younger kits aren't sent in is because that would be cruel, and they would die too easily." _Brightfur glanced around. _Humph, _I thought. _The idea is cruel in the first place! The kits being sent in being 'cruel is just an excuse.' _Brightfur glanced around at us, OrchidClan. She continued. _"_It is now time for a tradition that goes on every season cycle to be repeated. It is time for the Reaping!" She paused, as if waiting for yowls of excitement. OrchidClan stayed silent. "Okay then," she huffed. "Lets get started!" There are two scoops in the ground in front of her. Both have numerous sheets of bark on them. Each of us has carved our names into them. I, for example, have drawn a stream and a paw, because my name is Streampaw. When I was five moons, I drew a stream and a small circle. A small circle represents a kit. Brightfur hooked a piece of bark from the she-cat scoop.

"Blossomkit!" she trills. For a moment I don't realize the name as everyone sighs. It is always sad when a kit is picked. Then I realize who it is.

_Blossomkit. _My sister. She just turned five moons!

In blind shock I rush up to Brightfur. "I vollunteer!" I cry out, not really noticing what's going on. "What?" she gasps. "I-I vollunteer as the she-cat tribute for the Warriors Games!" I yowl, loud enough for all of OrchidClan to hear. "Very well." She nods! Dipping her head. Before I have time to grasp what's happening, two huge warriors are pulling me away, Blossomkit is scratching at my legs, trying to cling on, begging me not to leave. One of the warriors pushes her off with the flick of a tail. My mother, Lilytail, comes and retrieves her with a glare atthe warrior. I am taken to a comfortable-looking den where the floors are covered in thick moss and soft bird feathers. I lay down in the soft area and think about how I'm about to die. Through the walls of the den, I hear the tom be announced. Redpaw.

_Redpaw._

_"Nooooooooo..." _I moan. Not him. Whatever tom it has to be, just _not him._Not the tom i had loved since kithood! This is so cruel! I am being forced to kill the one I love AND cats I don't even know, cats I have no reason to kill! Maybe I should just kill myself as soon as I get into the arena. "No," I whisper. "I will try my hardest. For Blossomkit. And Lilytail."


End file.
